What Really Happened
by theawesomeamazingperson
Summary: This is what I think really happened when Ed and Al went back through the gate to the twin world. One shot. Warning this story is extremely beyond normal!


This is something I thought up of on the to of my head

I own nothing for I am broke(From buying the words) Anyway this is what I think really happened when Ed and Al went back to the twin world...

* * *

Two hours after crossing the gate(again...),Ed and Al were the only ones left in the building for everyone else left.

Thinking of ways to close the gate, Ed finally came to the assumtion that there was no way to close it from that world.

"How the hell are we to close it?" Ed asked annoyed.

"How am I supposed to know? I know as much as you do." Al answered back. "Wait do you have a latter? A really, really tall latter that's about 50 feet tall, maybe more?"

"Do I live here?" Ed sneered. "And why would you even want to know?"

"Well I don't know if you live here but (drawing out the u's) we could get to the ceiling and go jump through the portal." Al replied cheerily as he thought he thought of the awesomest plan ever, to be ever thought!!!!

"And how do you suppose we close the gate?" Ed asked stubbornly.

"Well you do need _both _sides to the gate open to pass through. So once we get to the other side we'll close it there." Al replied thinking he was a genieous.

"Well... what if they already closed the gate?" Ed shot back.

"It's Roy, Ed, it's Roy." Al inquired. "He doesn't do anything that involves working, moving or anything for that matter."

Ed was astonished. "Good point, but since when were you so mean?" Ed looked _**up**_ at his _**little**_ brother.

"Since Winry was always plotting her revenge at you for leaving her and she always said it out loud. Very much like you I might add. And it scaried me. The things she wanted to do to you." Al shuddered.

" Like what kind of things?" Ed asked.

"Well you know how you told me that one day when Winry wasn't really listen that you really really liked her? Well she was listening and that gave her very very perverted ideas to torture you with and it involved her wrench each time...you might not wanna see her for a while. It gave me nightmares and scarred me for the rest of my life." Al was twitching from the memories.

"That still doesn't tell me what she was planning." Ed pouted.

"Ed you'll find out soon enough." Al sighed.

"How will I find out soon enough." Ed asked.

"anyways back to the latter situation. You go look there and i'll look over there. Where its safe from you." Al thought of his brothers temper rising from him not telling Ed what Winry had in-store for Ed.

"Fine." Ed grumbled

* * *

**One hour later**

* * *

The brothers went back to the place where the gate is, bringing the ladders they found and duct taped. (I don't care if duct tape wasn't invented yet!!!!).

"Ok brother lets tape these together and hope you don't fall." Al smiled.

"What do you mean me falling?" Ed quirked an eyebrow.

"Well you're going first." Al laughed nervously.

"Why me first?" Ed asked.

"Well you wouldn't want your little brother to get hurt would you?" Al asked with puppy dog eyes.

"And what about your big brother do you want to see me get hurt?" Ed looked at his brother.

"Well pain hurts. And I'm too young to die. And you're supposed to protect me from it's not me, so yes I guess I would enjoy you getting hurt." Al smiled sweetly.

"Fine I'll go." Ed mumbled as he started up the gigantic latter.

It took them another hour to climb it. They didn't fall once.(But Ed complained and kicked Al in the face a lot.)

When they got to the top,they made it through in one piece,However....

the truth guy thingy thought Ed`s clothes were he took everything but his boxers(for he had took Als.)Also Ed lost his ponytail and had to drink a glass of milk.(The glass was about 4L)

**

* * *

**

Other side of the GATE!

* * *

"Sir don`t you think you should be closing the gate?"Riza asked Roy.

"I could but I wont. What if they wanted to come for easter or christmas or even quanza!" Roy said with adding, "Tell everyone I'll close it tommorrow."

"Whatever you say sir" Riza said with a sigh.

All of a sudden they hear a cry coming from the gate.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ed and Al falling from the sky dramatically. Al landing on Ed landing on Roy who fell on Riza who draged Winry with her.

"Is it christmas already? And Ed since when were you a stripper?" Roy asked.

"First of all I'm not a stripper, secondly it's the middle of July, and the gate took my clothes because he thought they were awesome, took my hair to make a wig and made me drink milk. THE MOST HORRIBLE TORTUREMENT EVER!!!!!" Ed took a deep breath.

"Hey brother since when did you have your arm and leg back?" Al asked. As soon as he said that they poofed into his auto-mail, however he was almost a milimetre taller.

"OH MY GOD!!!! MILK MADE ME TALLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | MUST DRINK MORE!" Ed shouted.

"Why the HELL is the portal still open on the other side?" Riza asked.

"Well, Al had this ingeneous plan to duct tape all these latters to get to the top of the ceiling and go through the portal. and also we couldn't close it because it was on the ceiling. and it was painted on." Ed said.

"Hey ED!!!!!" Winry said with wrench in hand.

"Run brother RUN!!! She will do evil things to you!!!" Al yelled. "Like kissing and other very very gross horrid things!!!"

"Oh sure now you tell me. Wait..." Ed looked at Winry who's eyes were lust filled and evil. She was closing in on him. "Winry please don't. If you do I'll break my auto-mail..."

"Then it will it harder for you to get away!!!!"she hissed.

"I'll be running now..." Ed said while running away with Winry close behind him.

**

* * *

**

**THE END!!**

Thats it hope you enjoyed please review for it gives me something to read.


End file.
